


Why Did It Have To Be You? (the rewrite)

by NotWhoYouThink



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxious David Jacobs, Bullying, Crying, F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, Jack Kelly Being an Idiot, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Pining David Jacobs, Protective Jack Kelly, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, he is very stupid im not even gonna lie, panphobia, the drinking is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:27:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27792283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotWhoYouThink/pseuds/NotWhoYouThink
Summary: "Honestly, David really enjoyed the job... It was also a good break from the stress of generalized life for him and got him away from any confrontation from assholes. Mostly cause most of the mean people he knew strayed away from the newsies. Most."David Jacob's is a Sophomore in high school and vice-leader to the Manhattan Newsies. And, while that gained him respect streetwise- school wise he was still seen as a pushover. He had a few bullies on his tail throughout his time in school and, despite proving them wrong constantly, they still considered him the weak minded David he had been prior to joining the Newsies.Stuff seems to be getting a bit better for him as he grows closer to the Newsies, but the bullies become increasingly persistent and David feels as if he's going in reverse.
Relationships: Crutchie/Finch/Henry (Newsies), David Jacobs/Jack Kelly, Romeo/Specs (Newsies), Sarah Jacobs/Katherine Plumber Pulitzer, Spot Conlon/Racetrack Higgins
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	Why Did It Have To Be You? (the rewrite)

**Author's Note:**

> Haha! Anniversary rewrite surprise! It's been almost three years since I've published the original (couldn't wait two days) and it's been two since its finished! I was feeling nostalgic while listening to the soundtrack to the musical so I decided to rewrite this!

Manhattan wasn't exceptionally hot today. That's what David heard the weatherman say as he nibbled on toast his mom offered to him before she left bright and early to take Sarah to work and then go shopping. 

He assumed neither of them paid much attention to the actual news, but Sarah _did_ grab her and mom's coats so he assumed she must have heard the report at work yesterday and made a mental note. 

_"Tell Jack I said hi," Sarah said as she left out the door, "He left his coat here last week so you should bring it to him."_

A smile grazed his face and he glanced at the time, noting he had a couple hours to spare, between school and his job his hours were a bit screwy so he enjoyed his own time when he got it.

He went to his room and grabbed a book off his nightstand before going back out to settle down in the living room, allowing himself to zone out and become engrossed in the story. 

___

A chapter turned into a few and David hardly realized until he heard a door creak open and a yawn fill the silence. 

"Mornin' Les," he said without glancing up, scanning the last sentence before placing his bookmark down and closing the book.

Les acknowledged him with a hum, moving to the kitchen on autopilot to grab a morning snack to tide him over. "How long 'til we gotta go?" he asked.

David glanced towards a clock, furrowing his brows. "About 10 minutes but if we wanna push it we can leave in 20," he said, standing up with a stretch. He looked over and smiled to see Les was already dressed to go, his hat sitting on his head happily. "If we're late though, you gotta tell the boys it was your fault," he joked.

"What?" Les pouted lightly. "That ain't fair, Davey! You're s'pose to wake me up and ya didn't!" he whined lightly and shoved an apple into his mouth to take a bite. 

"Shoulda set an alarm," David said, an evil glint in his eyes that could only be noticed by a sibling and Les glared back at him without much hesitance.

"You tell them alI, I tell mom you're bullying me," he warned, mouth full of food.

David laughed lightly. "Alright, alright! You win, lay off the big guns," he joked. "And swallow before you talk, it's disgusting," he added.

Les swallowed and then stuck his tongue out at David.

___

They got out the door late, thanks to Les' persistence on talking while eating. It took him over 20 minutes to finish his apple and he just refused to put on his shoes while eating out of spite.

To make up for it, they both ran out of their apartment and down to the street. They ran and ran, navigating through the busy New York traffic and showing no signs of slowing down until the square came into view. But, they only slowed once they could clearly see the gates and most of the faces of the Manhattan Newsies. 

David was beat, but Les was still full of energy, bouncing around to greet some of the boys. 

"And look who's finally here!" Race beamed, nodding his head over with a grin. "Yous look like shit, Davey," he pointed out, placing a cigarette between his lips happily. "Walk through the dump before ya got here?"

"Look who's talking," David fired back but he clearly didn't mean it as a smile cracked on his face. "Nah, we had to run 'cause _someone_ didn't eat fast enough," he glanced to Les, who was trying to sneak the slingshot out of Finch's bag. 

Race nodded a bit, glancing over towards the kid before he chuckled. "He's really becomin' a trouble maker," his voice was oddly sincere for the comment but he ruined it quickly; "'ey Les, why yous slackin, huh?" He walked towards the boy, who laughed happily.

It was a good sight to see Les happy.

"Mornin' Davey!" 

David turned on his heels, smiling kindly at Crutchie as he came limping over with a cane. "Hey, Crutchie! Sorry we're later than usual, but you know how it is," he rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Course I do," Crutchie reassured him, stopping short enough to put a hand on David's shoulder in a friendly manner, "you freaked Jack out though."

David made a face at that and flinched as he heard the mentioned boy speak; 

"Ayo, Davey!" 

“Jack, hey,” David said in a reflex, his body becoming warm as Jack slid an arm over his shoulders with a bit of a laugh. He used the opportunity to loosely place a coat on Jack’s shoulder, gaining a hum of appreciation. “Crutchie just told me I had you worried,” he teased, nudging him with his elbow.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Me worried? Pfft, don’ make me laugh. I jus’ thought you ditched us s’all,” he shrugged, elbowing him back softly before sending a look towards Crutchie. It was the kind that said ‘zip it before I do it for ya’ and Crutchie got the message. 

But, Crutchie was always somewhat a bastard so he leaned forward, mumbling something to David; “He was ready to beat up Romeo aft’a he suggested that you ditched.”

David laughed along with Crutchie.

Jack just rolled his eyes again, ready to argue against what he assumed Crutchie said, but the bell beat him and he shut his trap. Instead, he just lightly smacked the back of Crutchie’s head, walking with the two of them to get their papers. 

Race caught David in line, politely- in a Race sort of way- asking to take Les with him up to Sheepshead to do some business. Of course, David had hesitated but after getting a small reassurance that Race was going to be meeting with a few other boys in the area, he agreed. 

Jack and David then went off on their own route, which they would usually drag Crutchie along with, but he had gone with Finch and Henry this time. Jack had also, with a bit of reminding from David, put on his jacket. 

“The weekend’s been goin’ too fast,” Jack noted as he glanced around the street. 

“It’s only Saturday, Jack. We still have tomorrow,” David said, pausing for a moment as a man stopped to buy a paper. It was a quick sale and he made sure to rub the dollar in Jack’s face before he pocketed it. “Me and Les can stay at the Boarding House tonight, if that makes up for anything,” he looked at him, offering a smile.

“You kiddin'? That makes up for the whole issue,” he beamed, “I know Romeo’s been waiting for ya to finish that book wi’t him,” he said. “Don't think he's talked about nothin' else for the last few days," he mumbled, rubbing his ear. 

David chuckled. "Glad to know it's making an impression on him," he said. "Bet it's driving Specs crazy though."

"You got _no idea._ "

They eventually stopped on a street, separating a bit to sell papers to incoming people, making mostly easy deals, and spotting a few regulars who were happy to give off a little extra for their daily paper. 

Honestly, David really enjoyed the job. The benefits of being outside and hanging out with the newsboys managed to boost his confidence by a good bit. He was less awkward as he went to sell a paper, smooth talking as he learned from the best. It was also a good break from the stress of generalized life for him and got him away from any confrontation from assholes. Mostly cause most of the mean people he knew strayed away from the newsies. _Most_.

He was shoving some money a lady gave him into his pocket, thanking her profusely for the extra she gave him and grinning ear to ear. Until he heard a familiar voice over the noise of the streets. _Loud, annoying, and high pitched._ The worst combo of adjectives to put on a girl but she was just _evil_ and so her voice fit. The closest thing David could really compare it to is nails on a chalkboard. 

A glance around and he noticed they were coming from. So, he avoided them, turning a nearby corner and stepping a bit away. Though, his shoulder got grabbed and it made him jump.

“You good, Davey?” Jack asked, concern etching in his voice.

“Course I am,” David said, trying a smile but his face couldn’t manage it.

Jack stared at him for a moment before he shook his head. “You suck at lyin’,” he said, “What’s wrong? Someone lookin’ for a fight?” He looked around for emphasis, ready to throw down if needed. If someone deserved a soaking you best believe that Jack _will_ deliver it. 

“It’s nothin, really,” he said, shaking his head and sighing, “It’s just some kids from school. Surprised me is all.” He glanced towards the corner and gestured lightly. 

Jack nodded and walked over, peaking around the corner, almost bumping into someone in the process, which caused him to stumble back in surprise. 

“Oh mister Kelly!” the girl cooed.

David winced at the noise, Jack just offered a smile towards her. 

Jack was known throughout Manhattan, so of course he was known at there school fairly well. Most kids respected him, some envied the attention he got, but Jack was always just… Jack. He couldn’t care less for the attention, positive or negative. David envied that about him.

David was not popular, despite his good relationship with the Newsies and jack. That just didn’t add anything to his social status except a slight respect among his peers, not much more. The Newsboys did love him though, and he felt safe with them all, but that didn’t make him any less envious of their captain. 

“Mornin’,” Jack greeted casually, tipping his hat politely. “Do ya need somethin’?” he asked, crossing his arms, a general resting position for him to show he was at ease. “Cause, if not, I gotta get back t’ work. Papes don’t sell themselves, y’know?”

“Oh of course!” she agreed. “We just wanted to say hello, not much else!” She looked around for a moment before pulling out a couple of dollars from her handbag. “Here, can I buy one?” she held the money out and jack happily accepted the money, handing her a paper after. 

“Thanks,” he said, nodding his head a bit and then looking to the side. “I should get uh-” he paused, brows furrowed as he looked around for a moment. “Davey?” he asked. 

The girl raised a brow and then made a face. “Davey? Like David Jacobs?” She watched Jack nod and sneered lightly. “Do you sell with him? Ugh, he probably ditched you,” she huffed a she crossed her arms, “he may seem nice and all but he’s a huge _jerk_.” 

Jack glared lightly at her. “Hey, Davey ain’t no jerk! He probably just went ahead to do some more sellin’,” he turned, walking away. “And don’t talk behind people’s backs- especially not to their friends assholes!” He didn’t look back, even as he heard the girl gasp. Instead he focused on finding David. If he went anywhere to get away, Jack knew a few places right off the top of his head.

___

David was not a good runner. He can’t put enough emphasis on that fact- he may have long legs and he may have good endurance, but he _can’t run well_ . His legs hurt and he was out of breath- it was already _really hard to breath_ but the running made it so much worse. He had dived into an alley, somewhere dark and reserved from the hustle and bustle of New York, but still somewhere safe and somewhere he knew the newsies frequented. 

He slid down a wall, closing his eyes tightly and clutching at his chest, breathing heavily and trying to catch his breath but the more he tried to, the more an aching pain filled his lungs. He didn’t even realize he was crying until he went to grab at his hair and instead brushed his palm over his eyes. No one should cause this much dread in a person, no one should be able to make one panic this much. But Rebecca is a _bitch_ and David hates the way his stomach hurts the minute she shows up around him.

He jumped as a hand touched his shoulder and he became hyper aware so suddenly, his heart racing and his head hurting and _dizzy_. 

“Davey, hey,” Jack soothed, his voice calming. 

David couldn’t look at him, a sob broke through his lips and he shook his head a bit.

Jack shuffled around, sitting down besides him without a second though, rubbing his shoulder gently. “Hey, you’re okay,” he mumbled, “you’re safe, alright? I’ve got you.” 

David breathed in heavily and shakily exhaled, nodding a small bit before he began to ground himself back down, working with five things he could hear and going from there. 

By the time he calmed down fully he was exhausted, his eyes were a bit red from crying and his chest still had a dull pain but he felt a bit better. It’s not like he gets like this a lot- just enough to where people are aware he has anxiety but not often enough to where it's concerning. Maybe that’s why he never bothered doing anything about it- aside from making an assumption on the matter based on his experiences and others. 

“You good now? Think you can walk?” he asked. 

“In a minute,” David mumbled, nodding his head a small bit. “I might have t’ get some water before we go anywhere though,” he tilted his head back and looked up towards the sky, breathing in again and sighing out. “Sorry about that, Jack,” he mumbled, “I shouldn’t of ran off but I just- I felt one coming on and wanted to get somewhere secure.”

“It’s alright,” Jack said immediately, waving it off, “Stuff like this happens with a couple of the boys every once in a while, nothin’ new. Though, believe it or not, Albert does a better job at this stuff.”

David made a face and a small smile appeared. “Y’know what? I wouldn’t doubt it. Albert gives off that sort of vibe,” he shrugged and then went to stand up, slowly to not dizzy himself. Once up he stretched and gestured towards the street. “Wanna head back? I’m sure we can sell the rest of our papes on the way.” 

“Read my mind, Davey,” Jack said with a grin.

___

They made it to the house by noon, having stopped for two waters and to sell papers a few times. Though, they clearly weren't the first people there. Most boys stayed out a while after selling, so seeing quite a few back home already was a bit surprising. 

  
  


Jack had done a bit of a head count, noting everyone who was home before going off to do something. Of course, there was no sign of Les and Race yet, but they had gone all the way to Brooklyn.

"Yo Davey, glad to catch ya," Romeo walked over, Specs following close behind with a smile. "Mind reading a bit to us? I've been thinking about how the book'll end for weeks!"

David smiled a bit. "Yeah, course. I don't mind," he smiled. "I think you'll enjoy the ending too, it's one of my favorites!"

"Eh- eh. No spoilers,” Romeo held his hand up defensively before he grinned. “I’ll go grab the book! I kept it safe so none of the younger ones would mess wit’ it,” he explained, turning on his heels to run off. 

Race sent David an exasperated look after Romeo left, but a fondness was hidden behind his eyes. “He’s been yappin’ my ear off for the las’ few days cause of that book,” he said, tilting his head back to look up at the ceiling, his brows furrowing. “This endin’ better be somethin’ special, otherwise he might just start complainin’, which is worse,” he cringed, but it was clear he was joking as a smile filled his face.

“It’s a fine ending,” David said, shrugging a bit, “Besides, I think you like the sound of Romeo’s voice too much to be mad.” He stuck his tongue out at him and laughed as Romeo held up his hand, faking a silent threat before Romeo came running back into the room.

“I found it!” he declared, holding it out to David with a grin. “I guess I didn’t hide it too well cause it was moved from my spot- but it don’t look like any of the kids got into it!” 

David looked over the book and felt himself sigh internally that it hadn’t been damaged. Not that it would have been his problem, it was Romeo’s book, but he would have felt bad sense the guy seems to really like it. “Right, right,” David nodded as he got a look from Romeo telling him to hurry up. “Lemme get settled and I’ll read,” he turned to head towards the couch in the middle of the room, plopping himself down on the end. Romeo sat beside him happily while Specs sat on the arm, leaning over the back to read over David’s shoulder. 

Then, David began to read.

It wasn’t like his fellow Newsies couldn’t- well, Romeo does struggle some when he tries, but everyone _enjoyed it_ when David read. He had a way of performing as he went, keeping the right tone at the right parts, bringing the pages to life and allowing those who listened to feel as though they were in the book. He brought fantasy into their reality and all of them could appreciate the day dream, even for a minute. 

David went on without noticing the growing number of people listening, a couple of the older kids peeking from behind the couch and some of the younger ones sitting on the floor, closing their eyes to picture every word happily. Each word stuck with them as David said it, almost like there was a single one to every page but it held the greatest importance. 

But, eventually the conclusion came and David uttered the words “the end” before he closed the book. In the silence of the moment, he glanced up and felt his heart stall at the sight of the group, and he suddenly became aware of the fact he was _surrounded_. His face paled and then turned a bright red as he heard a few people finally break free of there thoughts, emphasising a “woah” from there lips. 

“Davey- you oughta be one of those publix speakers one day,” Romeo said, sighing happily as he leaned his head against him for a moment before sitting up. “My heart couldn’t take some of that- the ending was _so good_! Is there a sequel? You’d have gotta tell me if there is,” he begged.

David nodded a bit, not fully registering the question as he came to terms with the fact people had listened, before he looked to Romeo and smiled a tad. “Yeah, of course there’s a sequel. You think they’d leave a few stories unfinished?” he nudged him gently before looking around. “And, when did you all get here? Pretty sure most of ya weren’t even back once I started reading,” he said, noting the fact Race was sitting on the floor with Les by him. 

“We jus’ heard yous readin’ and gathered up. Pretty voice, you got there, but we expect nothin’ less from our Walkin’ Mouth,” Race said, laughing along with a few others. 

David hid his face in his hands, grinning a bit. “Guys, it was nothing! Stop before I start hitting you all with the book,” he threatened, but it held no promise. 

“But you really were good,” Crutchie called from across the room, “You had poor Henry in tears!” 

“Shut up!” Henry whined, causing more boys to laugh.

Soon enough they all disbanded, Romeo walking off with Specs, ranting over the ending to Specs’ enjoyment and dismay. David stayed put for a minute hower, as Race and Les approached the couch before he could get up to move. 

“Davey look!” Less said, holding out a ten dollar bill, “Some lady was feelin’ awfully generous and said I was the cutest newsies she’s ever seen! Gave me a whole 10 dollars for one pape!” He laughed proudly before hurrying off to brag about some place else.

Race watched him go before he pulled his cigarette from his lips. “He was really happy bout that one, couple of Brooklyn kids got a little jealous even,” he chuckled before glancing around. “You mind doin’ me a favor?” 

David nodded. “Of course, Race. What do ya need?”

“I got some business in Brooklyn, Spotty invited me to a card game and you know how I can never deny a gamble,” he said, trailing off, “I might be gone through the night and some of the guys think I’m goin’ to Medda’s but can you pass that on if I come up? It probably won’t ‘til after dinner.” 

David gave him a knowing look and smiled a tad, nodding his head towards the door. “Be back by breakfast and you owe me one,” he said. 

“Davey you’re the best!” he said, patting his shoulder happily before running to the door. 

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't an exact rewrite. I've grown as a writer so I've changed some things from the original story. I hope you enjoy this one just as much, if not more, than the original story.


End file.
